Klaptrap
Klaptraps are Kremlings that originated in Donkey Kong Country. They are lizard-like creatures with large mouths, hence their name. History ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country/''Land Klaptrap debut in the original ''Donkey Kong Country. Klaptrap's standard color is blue, and also come in a rare red variety. The Klaptrap's attack pattern is much like a regular Gnawty's, except they are chomping rapidly in the direction they are facing. As such, a cartwheel or rolling attack to it's front will result in a bite by it. A rare, red-colored sub-species also exist in some later levels, where they do not move at all, but when Donkey or Diddy Kong jump, the Red Klaptrap will also jump at the same time. In the levels they appear in, they usually blend in with the darker background and their small eyes are usually the most apparent indication of it, Klaptraps later appear in Donkey Kong Country's semi-sequel Donkey Kong Land. Klaptraps were relatively unchanged in this appearance, except for the lack of red colored ones due to limitations. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/Land 2 Klaptraps return, their appearance tweaked and alias changed, in Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2. Klaptraps are now called "Klampons" in these two games and have a more threatening appearance and larger mouth. Klampons are presumably an evolved species of Klaptrap having the same traits otherwise. The only other major change is the fact that the Klampons appear in pairs usually with Spiny. It's worth noting a beta video of DKC2 showed regular Klaptraps in a level instead of Klampons, however their usage there was likely a mere placeholder for the Klampon. ''Donkey Kong Country 3/''Land III Klaptraps also appear in the third game in the DKC/''DKL'' series, Donkey Kong Country 3 and Donkey Kong Land III, this time called Krimp. Krimps are quite similar, notably purple versions of Klaptrap in it's evolution family. Krimp are notably more common, but, their attack patterns are unchanged. ''Donkey Kong 64 After several years absence, Klaptraps finally made a return in ''Donkey Kong 64. Here, they were given a new ability, once a Klaptrap is defeated, it's skeleton will continually attack the kongs until it is destroyed. Also introduced in the game were Big Klaptraps. These Klaptraps were slightly larger than the Kongs and could only be defeated with an Orange Grenade. Interestingly, some of Donkey Kong 64's cutscenes showed King K. Rool with a small Klaptrap that seemed to be his pet. Also in Donkey Kong 64, a Klaptrap is playable in the mini-game "Beaver Bother". This marks the first time that a Klaptrap was playable. Klaptraps also appear in Donkey Konga. Klaptraps may be based off Snapjaws, crocodilian enemies Mario would send after Donkey Kong Jr. in the game of his namesake. Other appearances Donkey Kong Country animated series Klaptraps were, instead of soldiers, ammunition for a weapon called a Klap-Blaster. Unlike the Klaptraps of the games the ones on the show were capable of speaking, often times when a Klaptrap was seen it would make a sarcastic comment about it's job or what it had just eaten. The show also featured an abnormally large Klaptrap named Junior the Giant Klaptrap. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Klaptraps are stage elements in the Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl stages, Kongo Jungle and Jungle Japes. In Kongo Jungle, Klaptraps occasionally appear jumping out of the waterfall in the center stage (despite not being able to swim in DKC; however Klampon can move underwater) and the fighter will take some damage upon contact with it. In Jungle Japes, they also sometimes jump out of the flowing water under deck, and when hit the fighter will be damaged and "spiked", or launched downwards powerfully. Trophy Information: :This low-slung alligator made its first appearance in Donkey Kong Country. You can subdue it by jumping on its back, but it's powerful jaws make it dangerous to approach from the front. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it swims in the river and sometimes jumps in the Barrel Cannon to stop players from using it. ''Mario Superstar Baseball Klaptraps are distractions in Donkey Kong's course in Mario Superstar Baseball. Klatraps try to bite the outfielder's heels, slowing them down. However, if you were to hit the baseball into a Klaptrap's mouth, it would give you a Team Star. ''Mario Power Tennis Klaptraps also appear in ''Mario Power Tennis in Donkey Kong's court. They try to bite the player, causing the player to slow down. Klaptraps also appear in the mini-game Balloon Panic, here the player must protect several balloons from hungry Klaptraps. ''Mario Party 7 Klaptraps make a cameo in ''Mario Party 7 as enemies in one of the Pyramid Park events. In Super Smash Bros. Melee Klaptraps appear in Donkey Kong's stages, Kongo Jungle and Jungle Japes. They would swim through water and attempt to bash a character into the abyss. Trivia *Klaptraps are famously able to be avoided completely by riding Expresso over them. Expresso is too tall to be hurt by it. Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Kremlings Category:Land Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Land